fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 12
'Nick Wins immunity ' Troyzan: This pisses me off, I just couldn't beat Nick in immunity, because had I won I would of had a guarenteed spot in the final 4, but now that is just not the case, and I have to really figure out what to do with my idol, I can only use it for two more tribals and I know I'm at the bottom right now, but they might scare away from voting me again tonight because of this, but it would really suck if I believed that then got sent home with an idol in my pocket, all I know is tonight no matter what I'm not going home, I can guarentee that Claude: I'm going to start running this game, and Nick can kind of be my side kick rather then me his, because I feel I am kind of his side kick but that won't win me the game, so Nick wanted to get after James, but I have no intrest in that for now, Wilson is way too liked to go to the end, Wilson is not a master strategist but he's good enough at it that along with the fact everyone loves him Wilson has this game won, and I can't allow that, so we have me Nick Tucker and James and with that we can put an end to Wlson tonight Tucker: There is a lot going on, I mean we have to make Troy think we are writing his name down so he plays the idol and then we vote other people, and theres been a couple names here coming up and I got to decide who I'm going to stick with is in this game who I can be in voting same vote thing with until we are the final 3 Nick: You know I really wanted to drag Claude along a little bit, but he really screwed up, he is going after my closest ally WIlson and trying to run the game, which means he's got to go tonight, like I don't know what Claude is thinking, I know Wilson is well liked but I am the guy whos doing all the work I can still beat them in the end, and with Wilson at my side I got the only guy who have 100% trust in and it kind of keeps the target off of me, and you know how I originally saw this vote was convince Troy he is going home and then take James out tonight, Claude was safe but he blew it, and I got the numbers, I always got the numbers Wilson: You know Claude is like Nick's little brother who always wants to go in his big brothers room, and one day he does, but now Claude just goes in there without asking, and now it's time for the little brother to be dealt with, Claude thinks he has power, and I might not be winning immunities making deals and stuff like Nick, but behind the scenes I've made sure I have power this whole game, I wouldn't be playing properly if I didn't make sure I have power, and Claude is coming after me no no no, time to bench this kid James: What a series of events, this so called fantastic four everyone has talked about, just crumbeled, I can't believe Nick and Wilson blindside LJ like that, and now this has all gone to $***, apparentley I was the guy who was suppose to be getting the boot, but then I have Claude come to me and be like everyone is voting Wilson, and I'm thinking great, Nick or Wilson is going to win this game, so let's take one of them out, then I have Nick and Wilson come to me and be like it's Claude tonight, and I got great I hate Claude, but honestly the smart move tonight is to vote Wilson out, I just need to convince Tucker to do the same, so we can do the vote 3-3 hopefully 3-2-1, but honestly Nick has Tucker wrapped around his finger, so I just don't know if I have to vote Claude I will do it no problem, but I'm trying to get 3 votes on Wilson tonight Claude final words I got blindsided, seems like Wilson had a little more power then I thought and used his charm to get the other 3 idiots, I wanted to be sole survivor so bad that even 33 days is dissapointing